Your Only Pass
by Stephinator Lynn
Summary: This is a quick PWP I wrote about Tara, Opie and Jax when they were teenagers. Jax/Tara relationship but Tara/Opie smut.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy. That privilege belongs to Kurt Sutter!

Your Only Pass

It had only happened once and none of them talked about it after that. They were wild at seventeen; something she would never own up to.

Tara Knowles was Jax's Old Lady; always was and always would be but when their best friend Opie broke up with his girlfriend, they all went out to the woods, a spot only knew about, and got high; a little too high.

She doesn't remember how it all started. She remembered Jax lying next to her on a large blanket and Opie on the other side. She remembered feeling Jax playing with the hem of her top and running his fingers across the soft skin of her lower stomach. Tara leaned over to face Jax and gave him a kiss on the lips. He pulled her closer and kissed her deeper, letting his tongue duel hers. From beside them they could hear Opie sigh. Poor guy.

That was how it started, with a sigh of a broken-hearted seventeen year old boy. That was when Jax whispered in his girl's ear, "baby... Maybe you should make him feel better." Tara looked at Jax with utter confusion. Hey boyfriend, the most jealous person she knew; the boy, who got pissed at her when she talked to another guy, wanted her to make Ope "feel better". She had to admit, the thought appealed to her. Tara smiled at Jax, a silent agreement between the two of them.

Both turned their attention to Opie, who was holding a joint in one hand, lying on his back and looking up at the stars. "If the two of you are going to fuck I'm leaving." He mumbled.

Jax got up and took the joint from him, "Nah brother, we're here to make you feel better."

Tara scooted closer to Opie. "Yeah Ope, we're sorry about Stacey." She said, rubbing her hand up and down his muscular arm.

Now it was Opie's turn to be confused. "Uhh, thanks Tara."

Tara's hand then trailed to his chest and she took a moment to revel in the feel of his muscles underneath her fingertips. He felt different than Jax, larger, and tenser; like the poor guy carried the world on his shoulders.

Opie looked up at Jax, who was now leaning against his parked bike, finishing off the joint. He nodded to Opie, telling him it was ok. "This is your only pass brother. Next chick that dumps your ass... you're on your own."

Tara laughed at the comment, her hand finally resting on his belt buckle, SAMCRO buckle, same as Jax's. She popped it open with ease and slid his zipper down. "You sure about this Tare?" He said, his eyes already closing in anticipation.

Tara pulled down his jeans and boxers just enough to free his erection. "I'm sure... So are you it looks like." He was hard in her hand. Not as long as Jax, but thicker. Both her boys were quite impressive.

"He's a seventeen year old dude... We're always sure." Jax said from his place by his bike.

"Shut up Teller." Opie said, enjoying the feel of Tara's small hand around him.

"You're about to get a blowjob from my girl... I'll say whatever I want."

"Yeah, well you get to fuck me Jax, so cool it." Tara said. Both Opie and Jax laughed. Tara was always fun when she was high.

She ran her hand up and down Opie's length a few times before lowering her lips and wrapping then around him. Opie couldn't help but let out a moan. When Jax talked about how good Tara was at giving head, he didn't really believe him but fuck... this was going to be good. "Mmm, Tara."

"Just you wait." Jax said.

Tara rolled her eyes and took Opie deeper in her mouth and then pulled back. Each time she went down on him she took him deeper and deeper into her mouth and down her throat. "Fuck." Opie hissed.

"Told ya." Jax said, finishing off the joint.

Tara kept bobbing her head and Opie couldn't help but tangle his hands up in her hair. He still couldn't believe his best friends girlfriend was here giving him the best blowjob of his life.

Not thinking it could get any better Tara took a hand and played with his balls, sending him over the edge. "Shit, I'm close." He told her as a warning, but she didn't pull back, only sucked him harder until he let go into her waiting mouth.

Opie released his hand in Tara's hair and looked up at the sky. "That was amazing." He breathed out. "Jax, you weren't fucking around when you said she gave great head."

Tara lifted her head and wiped her lips on the back of her hand, staring at Jax. "You told him I gave great head?" She said, anger in her voice.

"It was a compliment baby." Jax said. "You do."

"The best." Opie said, lighting another joint.

"Well, please don't tell anyone else... You wouldn't want to share me with the whole school now would you?" Now, she was teasing.

Jax got up from his bike. "No fucking way. One time only." He walked over to Tara, pulling her up so she stood next to him.

Tara leaned into Jax's ear, "Can we go home now? I feel like you and I have been left a little unsatisfied." She said. She couldn't help it; going down on Opie had gotten her a little bothered.

"Yeah baby. We'll leave this broken hearted fool with his pot." He picked up Tara and carried her laughing to his bike. "You're going to brush your teeth first right?"

END

Ok, so I wrote this only because I couldn't get it out of my mind. Now it's out of my system. Hoped you enjoyed it! I didn't even edit it and wrote it all in one sitting really really quickly.


End file.
